The present invention relates to a new and improved traversing apparatus or traverser for traversing a longitudinally moving yarn or the like over a predetermined stroke length and which yarn or the like is to be wound or spooled.
In its more specific aspects, the yarn traversing apparatus of the present development is of the type comprising two counter-directionally or oppositely moving belt runs of at least one endless belt or belt member. The belt runs are guided substantially parallel to one another between stroke reversal zones or regions of the belt runs. The at least one endless belt is guided over reversing or deflection rollers or rolls so as to form the belt runs. The yarn is capable of being traversed or moved to-and fro in rapid alternation by an entrainment member provided on each such endless belt or belt member over an entrainment path of the stroke length along a yarn plane. There are also provided drive means for driving the at least one belt or belt member.
A heretofore known apparatus of the aforementioned type and as known, for example, from Canadian Patent No. 642,286, granted June 5, 1962, has entrainment members which are disposed on the belt or belt member and which directly guide the yarn. The belts, in other words, the rotational axes of the belt-reversing rollers, are offset from one another so that when the yarn is transferred from the yarn-guiding entrainment member in the stroke reversal zone, the yarn disengages from such entrainment member before being taken up by the oppositely moving entrainment member. During this step or operation the yarn oscillates freely in the air. This is disadvantageous because, for example, the direction of movement of the yarn ceases to be defined. In an apparatus of this type the duration of "standstill" of the yarn at its stroke reversal position must be adjusted if the yarn is to disengage rapidly and be taken up rapidly by the oppositely moving entrainment member and if the duration of the standstill and, therefore, edge thickening of the yarn are to be reduced to a minimum. In the prior art apparatus the yarn abuts or strikes the taking-over entrainment member during yarn transfer and therefore experiences locally excessive and thus undesirable loads or stresses.